Hidden
by Akg36
Summary: What happens right after destined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you'll like it, it's what I think should happen in house of night hidden.**

**Chapter 1**

Zoey

On the way back to the house of night there was a lot of talking because of what has happened. It was like everything was falling into place. But even though everything was going great I still couldn't let my guard down because every time me and my friends got one step closer to having a normal life again we got pushed two steps back.

"So Zoey what do you think?" It turned out that Stevie Rae was talking to me for a while but I was (as usual) in babbling in my head.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I gave a guilty smile " I wasn't listening."

Everyone broke out into laughter "I was expecting that" Stevie Rae giggled and continued " what I was saying was. What do you think Neferet is going to do when we try to show the world what she has done and has been doing for a long time?"

"I think she's gone freak and do what she usually does, twist our words and try to make everyone go against us." I simply said.

Everyone agreed with me and then the house of night came into view and the bus went silent when the bus stopped we saw Neferet waiting for us with sons of Erbus at each of her side's.

"Where did you go, I am the high priestess of this house of night so you should have informed me if you were going somewhere" she paused long enough to notice Kalona coming off the bus "what are you doing here I banded you from my side for a centuries you are not welcome at this house of night!" She finished in a rush.

"I am not here for you I am here to protect my priestess" Kalona said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You are the one that is not welcome at this house of night anymore" Thanatos told Neferet in a high priestess manor. "Today we" taking all of us in "have witnessed how you killed Zoey's mother a sacrifice to darkness so that it would create the creature that you name Aurox. We have also found out how you have allied yourself with the white bull. I am telling you now that the high council will be informed of this immediately."

Neferet looked very pissed off and started spitting out " You can not prove that I did any of that how do I know that you haven't been influenced by Kalona or Zoey and her circle?" Her voice sounded normal but in her eyes you could see a different story, you could see anger, fear, irritation and something that I couldn't make out.

" oh for shit sake's, give it up Neferet you've been found out." As usual what Aphrodite said was short and right to the point.

" Thank you Aphrodite," Thanatos said then turned to the warriors "could you take Neferet away and take her to a room where she cannot hurt anyone" at that moment Neferet cut the palm of her hand and disappeared.

"Yep she definitely didn't take that well" I couldn't stop my self from saying and at that moment even thought it was a stupid comment everyone began to laugh but that didn't last long not long enough.

…

"We have decided that even though the house of night is a safer place now we still want to go back to the tunnels because we feel more comfortable there" me and my friends explained to Thanatos.

"That is okay with me I know that the tunnels are a safe place for all of you. But you will still need to take the bus here every morning"

"Don't worry we will" said Stevie Rae "Is it ok if we go now 'cause I feel that the sun is going to rise in about an hour."

"Yes you can go I wont keep you here for any longer" Thanatos said and then finished with " merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."

When we got back to the tunnels it was only half an hour till sunrise.

"Well that was an interesting day that I never want to go through again" Aphrodite said " by the way Zoey I need to talk to you now." I followed her up stairs to the depot and she turned around and started talking again " so about the thing at your grandmas lavender farm."

" Oh do we have to talk about it now I don't really feel like sharing with you what happened." I told her.

"We have to talk about it now or it might just get you killed, I know that you miss Heath and everything but Aurox isn't him you have to remember that!"

"Wow Aphrodite you nearly sound like you care about me." I paused " and I know that your not going to be happy to hear this but when I looked through the seer stone I saw Heath which means that his inside Aurox like A-ya is inside me."

"Ok since there's no convincing you I'll just leave you with a warning so look out and don't let your guard down around him" that was the end of our conversation.

I went back down with Aphrodite silently and then we went our separate ways she went to her room and when I got to mine and Starks he was already there waiting for me.

"So what did Aphrodite want?" He asked

"Nothing really just being Aphrodite and complaining" I replied.

" Ok then now come here it's nearly sunrise so lets get some sleep."

I went to sleep and had a strange but normal dream it had dogs playing poker in a field that had brown pop trees growing everywhere. Then someone appeared behind one of the trees at first I couldn't make out who it was but then I realised and couldn't stop myself feeling happy….It was Heath.

**So hope you liked the first chapter I'm going to try to put up a new chapter every week please read. Please review so I know what you think and if there's any one that you want more of or less of then just say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

Zoey

I ran over to Heath and just by looking at him I could tell that he had something important to tell me. Then he started to speak.

"I want to tell you something and it is important so please listen carefully."

"You know that I will listen to anything that you need to tell. So what is it?" I asked curiously.

"What you have seen today through your seer stone tonight wasn't you going mad but it was real." He hesitated for a moment then continued "I chose to be put into the body of Aurox so that I could help you and be with you."

"I knew it!" I said louder than I was going to.

"Zoey, please promise me something" he said and waited for my reply.

I thought for a moment and answered "ok. So what is it that I'm promising you?"

"Even though you now know that I am inside Aurox please don't put your guard down because I was still made by Neferet and the white bull so they can control me if they pick the right sacrifice." He paused then continued "and please make me fight for the light side because when I'm in Aurox then only you can make me behave like a normal human being."

Heath looked really sad so I tried to tell him something that might make him feel a little bit better. "I promise that I will never give up on you and I will make sure that even in Auroxes body you will behave like yourself." That definitely made him feel better because he looked at me and smiled.

"I knew that you would say that, I love you Zo." He told me and I only had time to say I love you too before he disappeared and I woke up.

When I woke up I looked around the room and everything seemed normal. I looked at Stark and saw that he was fast asleep, I then looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4pm so I still had 3 hours of sleep before I would have to get up to get ready.

Sorry it's so short and that you had to wait so long but school is getting in the way of me writting especially with some of the teachers I've got. I think that teachers are the worst and don't get me started on the really mean one's.


End file.
